Ever since compact digital audio players came on the market, such as, but not limited to the iPod Shuffle® and iPod Nano® manufactured by Apple, Inc., users have devised carriers to hold and position the audio players so that neither the audio player nor the earphone cord would interfere with the user's physical activities, while keeping the audio player itself readily accessible. Some solutions have included pouches, arm and wrist bands, caps with pockets that house both audio player and earphone cord, and cumbersome units that sit on top of the user's cap.
These and other carriers require two hands to mount the audio player thereto and then to plug the mini jack cable into the audio player. This awkward mounting technique of the audio player to the carrier and cumbersome operation of the audio player thereafter has hampered commercially viability of the audio players.
Commercially viability of the audio players also has been adversely affected by the peculiar appearances of the carriers, which range from conspicuous to unsightly. Some carriers render the audio player inaccessible by enveloping the carrier in a pocket or case. Some carriers position the audio player so that it is exposed to the elements or otherwise at risk of damage.
Further, although a variety of carriers have been designed for use in automobiles, such are configured to access audio players sufficiently sized to provide USB jacks. No affixable, unidirectional mounting docks have been created that incorporate the mini jack audio cable required to connect certain audio players to a standard auxiliary port on a car radio or portable sound system, “boom box”, etc.